


No I won't! (One shot)

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, Temper Tantrums, Turtle Tots, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: One turtle child is unwilling to do what is asked of him...By: SampsonknightRated: GWarning: Turtle Tots (nuff said)Disclaimer: TMNT  isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.





	

**_  
_ **

* * *

" **No, I won't!** " the bitter child barked, crossing his arms to show he meant business.

With a slight hint of slipping his rising annoyance, his father managed to conceal himself and respond without raising his voice, yet keeping the stern tone that a father should have when addressing such a stubborn son.

"Raphael, I will not repeat myself, nor tolerate these tantrums any longer. You’re old enough to do this without my aid and understand the difference between a request and a demand."

Raphael blow out his cheeks like a puffer fish and shook his head furiously, yet again refusing to do what was asked of him.

The right side eyebrow rose with frustration on his father's complex face, who had issues in the past and of late over his very headstrong son; the rat took a breath to ease his nerves.

Splinter reminded himself that this was his son, who was only seven years of age, in turn children about his age tend and will act in such a manner.

To deal with such a child, especially Raphael, you have to have to maintain a stable, firm ground and use more patience than most could even achieve when facing this one of the four of his children.

Softening his voice, in hopes it would be inviting to his son to open up over why he refuses such a task, Splinter closed his eyes focusing on his tone and body language so no miss signals would interfere.

"Raphael. Why don't you want to make your bed? If you start it at this moment, it will only take a second of your time and then you can go play with your brothers soon as you’re done."

Reaching over to put a loving hand on the slowly growing agitated child, it was also refused as Raphael only moved away growling at him.

“ **No, I won’t!** ” Raph responded once again, stomping his foot firmly to the ground.

His father’s whiskers twitch along with his tail over his inappropriate display.

Splinter unsure what to do next, biting his lip, he wondered of all his four children why Raphael was the most defiant.

Why was he like this?

Leonardo was always willing to please and more than happy to give a helping hand.

Michelangelo mischievous at times was actually very willing to listen to him, at least when he wasn’t distracted by other means.

Then there was Donatello, he always obeyed… most of the time when he wasn’t fascinated on the thing you tell him no on… Even then all three never pushed it that far with him, not like Raphael, who had to push the envelope making simple daily chores more tiresome than they should be in the first place.

Letting out another breath, he couldn’t allow Raphael to win, that is what the young turtle wants, and he will not fold, not for an enemy nor a child of his.

“Raphael, that is enough! You will make your bed and that is final!” Splinter slipped, raising his voice unexpectedly. Maybe he did fold not as in giving into Raphael’s demands, but to his own anger.

Raph recoiled and stiffened instantly, flashing a horrified look at his father. It wasn’t like his father to neither be so harsh nor mean sounding towards him. This being more than he could handle the waterworks started and Raph broke into a storm of a cry, leaving his father standing there in guilt.

Dazed by the display, Splinter blinked at his son whom he swore had a rule, he would never cry, even when the child had hurt himself or one of his brothers done something mean to him.

However, now, the young child was doing just that and he, of all things that could upset Raphael, he was the one that caused such turmoil for his son.

“Raphael…” Splinter addressed him sympathetically; he brought dismay to his son and he could see this was no act.

Raph shuddered under his name, as he only cried harder with his body vibrating out of control and giving off a repugnant stench of fear.

Doing the only thing he could think of, Splinter wrapped his arms around Raphael pulling him in, to comfort him.

“I’m sorry I raised my voice Raphael, that wasn’t my intentions to upset you. I just wanted you to make your bed, do you understand?”

With a nod, Raph confirmed he understood then sniffled out his not surprisingly response, “I won’t…”

“Why?”

Raph swiped his hand across his beak and then placed that snot hand on Splinter’s clothes, the father ignored it.

“Raphael please tell me why and I might consider letting it pass this time around…” Splinter started then was interrupted quickly.

“ **BUGS!** ” Raph yelled out in sheer horror.

Bewildered, Splinter blinked, “Bugs?”

Raph nodding again, mustering his courage, “ **Bugs!** ” he pointed to his bed, “They will come if I make my bed!”

“Uh…umm,” Splinter could only get out; he was expecting many excuses, but that wasn’t one he would or have considered in a million years.

Splinter was a bit floored and he knew this was something he must approach with much caution; he debated on the proper way to address this new issue. This wasn’t the first occasion that he noticed Raphael’s strong impression and actions towards bugs in general, that leads to fear, and of course a certain variety never helped.

Even so, Splinter tried not to laugh for this was the most outrageous moments this fear had claimed his son.

Deep down, he felt awful on how much he wanted to laugh at this preposterous reason, yet if he did he knew Raphael would take it the wrong way and he would lose any stability and trust, to help his son on this current issue and other future ones.

Besides, he understood that being a parent meant he had to by all means, act that this is as just as serious as his son was taking it, even if he didn’t.

“I see then, that is quite alarming. Where did you get that idea Raphael? You are aware you have to make your bed to prevent them to invade it as their new home?”

Raph huffing shook his head, “No! They like the dark, dad! They will come if I make my bed!”

“Raphael that isn’t t--”

“Dad, it’s true. The guy on the radio said so,” Donnie suddenly answered, taking his father by surprise; he didn’t even hear Donatello approaching.

Turning his head to see the bright-eyed  child with his intelligent eyes that hunger for knowledge, Splinter should have figured Donatello some how influenced this.

Donatello had the habit to tell his findings to his brothers and some in which only caused paranoia or disaster. He wouldn't get into what Donatello's little show and tell was last week, which took him hours to finally get Michelangelo out of the bathroom and stop huddling in the tub.

“Donatello, I understand your goal for knowledge and sharing your findings with your siblings but…”

“Dad it’s true, I heard it too!” Raph jumped in, having his father flash a look at him in dismay.

Both turtles looked at him with much enthusiasm, how was he to explain this in a way that would ease Raphael’s fantasy of bugs in his bed and yet not make Donatello discourage to the point he will not continue his pursuit of knowledge? It was a very delicate predicament he was facing.

“Boys, I understand you want to believe in the radio, but not all information is correct and...”

“It was proven!” Donnie whined, “It is said that dust mites thrive in the darkness, when you make your bed, you give them a livable inviro... envero...”

“Environment” Splinter helped the movement along.

“Yes, environment. For them to breed and feed! They eat your skin cells and...” Donatello put much passion in his explanation, as Raphael restlessly shuffled his feet over the already known facts, yet hearing his brother speak of them, he was living it in his head once again.

Stroking his chin, Splinter pondered for a moment, then nodded to himself, “I see this could be an issue indeed; you make a home for them and then you sleep in that very bed as their food source, so they can continue to multiply. Then in turn, you make their home safe from the light not long after when you wake up.”

“Seee seee!” Raph held his hands out in a fist, motioning them up and down.

“Then I must admit I can't force you to make your bed... but...” Splinter paused, waiting for his sons to comprehend he was giving in but with a price.

“But?” Both turtle brothers looked upon their father who seemed to be in deep thought.

“If you're so concern about bugs, it would be wise not to give them a proper home in your rooms in all areas. For that to be achieved, you must have it clean of clutter and food, as well drink free.” Splinter brought up, seeing both of his sons exchanging looks contemplating on what he just announced.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Raph asked first nervously.

“Simple my son, food and beverages not properly preserved like they are in the kitchen, attracts insects of many varieties from flies, maggots--”

 

“Master Splinter maggots are fly larva,” Donatello had to add his two cents as Raphael gagged at the idea.

“Yes, they are, and I was saying you will also attract such pests as cockroaches,” Splinter said slyly seeing Raphael's eyes widen and his hands shake on the horrifying idea of the lair infested by cockroaches.

The new information sinking in, in an instant Raphael rushed into his room cleaning his floor and what else he could.

Donatello blink at how adamant his brother was to clean his room, turned his head towards his own room.

“Donatello why don't you clean your room as well; this would ease Raphael’s mind and be a good habit to get into.”

Nodding Donatello walked off as Splinter had a satisfied smile upon his lips. If he has to sacrifice the making of the beds, he will go for it just to have his sons keep clean of their rooms and the rest of their house, which was the next step.

**FIN**  
  



End file.
